


【影日】爱活在你的血管里

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 要看（菜）剧情全文的点Charater2内容和lof的一样
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 要看（菜）剧情全文的点Charater2  
> 内容和lof的一样

主卧门再次被推开，影山半敞着浴袍就踏了进来，日向听到响声回头看到他时，整个人从床上弹了起来，全身就像烧成龙虾般。

“我，我去外面睡！”

从影山飞雄的角度看，日向翔阳整个耳朵都红了起来，潋滟出一种令人窒息的艳丽。脱笼而出的恶欲驱使影山猛地钳住了日向的肩膀，将他抵在了木门上。

两个人从一开始都在压抑的肾上腺素此刻不断上升，日向几乎能听见自己紊乱的呼吸声。影山却更过分地扣住日向的劲瘦的腰，刚沐浴后纯净诱人的香味霎时溢满了两个人的喉咙。

“日向，你，是硬了吗？”掌心触碰到那处高温的影山明知故问地用另一只手掐住怀里人的后颈，手指嵌入那头柔软的发丝里，借着身高优势低下头，嘴唇凑近他的耳根。

“没有，唔…！”日向颤得本能想躲开，后颈却被牢牢握在影山的大手里，头颈动弹根本不得，紧绷的脖颈有了一条漂亮而旖旎的曲线。影山顺着那曲线舔上去，一口含住了那已经通红的耳垂。

从未与对方有过这种“亲密接触”的日向一刹当机般傻掉了，那滚烫的热意像瘟疫般从耳垂扩散，日向全身随着影山的动作微微战栗起来，焦灼的情欲气息占据了整个房间，微弱的呻吟从日向的口中溢出，而这微弱的声音就像是一粒火星溅进了影山飞雄的血液里，顷刻间炸开成一片烈焰。

两根手指长驱直入地探进日向的口腔里，纠缠起他的舌尖，抵着柔软的内膜缓缓摩擦。仿佛探进来的不是手指，而是别什么东西，荒谬的联想羞得日向闭上了眼，无法合拢的嘴唇呼出了凌乱的喘息。

“抱歉，日向。”影山被津液濡湿的手指顺着日向的脖颈缓缓滑了下去，指尖挑开了他系好的浴袍带，这具身体并不是日向记忆里的，褪去了少年的青涩，小腹上的肌肉线条清晰流畅，手指沿着人鱼线游入了禁忌色情的部位。

“唔啊，啊，不行…！影，影山…”性器被喜欢的人握住手淫冲击的羞耻感要命地鞭笞着日向，他裸露在外的脚趾蜷缩起来，小腿绷得笔直。

影山空出来的左手抚起日向的咽喉，吻上了挂有一丝津液的嘴唇，整个舌根放肆地在对方嘴里玩弄，断断续续的呜咽声时不时传出，随后真正带上哭腔的呻吟溢出，黏黏的白色浊液从影山手指的缝隙里漫溢到腹部上，渗进扭曲在一起的肌肉沟壑，泛着淫艳的湿意。

“啊…哈嗯，影山！别看！唔呜……”他是真的哭了，像初次经历这种事时被对方发现的孩子,害臊得紧咬着嘴唇，卷翘的睫毛湿润得粘在了一起，胸前的两粒乳尖却红得触目。

是17岁，不是23岁。反应过来的影山伸手捂上了嘴，他确实不太能理解自己越来越性奋的原因，他带着歉意再次吻上日向的唇，他这次是循序渐进地加深这个吻，刻意地撩拨引导他一样，模拟性交似的缓慢吞吐。

日向感觉喉头就像有一簇火在烧，一路烧遍胸腹直抵下腹，等影山结束这个吻时，日向边想着往后逃，边面红耳赤地呼吸着久违的空气，他刚射过一次的肉茎又挺立起来。

一缕津液从唇角滑下，影山没有替他擦拭去，而是低头吮掉了那丝水渍。情色体贴是举动让日向的视线更不聚焦，他觉得自己真的是掉进了十分恐怖又迷幻的梦境。

影山的目光一直停留在日向的脸上，但唇舌却慢慢游走在他胸膛上，糜丽的绯色渐渐晕满了日向整个身体，被肆虐过的每一寸肌肤都似着火般燎烧起来，下身的性器沁出了泪水般几滴透明的液体。

手指抹去前端的粘液，然后探进了甬道深处已经自动开始变软涌出肠液的后穴，滑腻修长的手指轻而易举地挤进了紧缩的肉壁，随即日向的腰臀被影山往上一托，整个人被扛在影山的直肩上，突出蝴蝶骨的背脊下一刻接触到软和的被单。

“啊……哈！…影山…”日向意识到有滑腻的东西跟着手指挤进来后，心理上的再次冲击让他头晕目眩。

契合度极高又十分熟悉的身体，影山敏锐地捕捉到日向又会被那酥麻的痒意勾得发抖，影山屈起指骨，强势地攻占这片只是属于他的领地，时轻时重地研磨挤压着温润的内壁。

手指从他体内撤出，带着一股黏腻的淫液，失禁般地沿着腿根流下，日向就像被折断翅膀与骨头般，脊椎发软地陷在被单里，下身的布料变成了深色，比他更烫的硬物抵在了穴口。

影山不动声色地盯着日向，橙色的星轨终会被墨蓝的天河吞没，再随之融为一体。

日向一口咬紧影山的颈侧，听到那声沙哑的低哼，身体也随之往下一沉，炽热的肉刃便拓进了他的菊穴。阴茎的前端不断撑开肉壁，心理上的陌生与身体上的熟悉矛盾得让日向忍不住收缩着肉穴。

肉刃上突起的脉络与敏感的黏膜不断摩擦，酸胀感席卷了日向的四肢。影山皱紧了眉，内壁的软肉咬得过紧，湿热的蠕动的软肉不断按摩着肉刃上每一处。

“日向…嗯，放松…”影山每次插入的力道都很强，但速度不快，像是在等日向习惯，又像是与肉壁厮磨着，紧致的内壁被充实成他的形状，再撑开。

“呜……哈啊，不，不行…！”张开的大腿不住地打颤，日向觉得小腿肚紧绷得快抽筋了，每一次影山性器的棱角擦过肉壁时蹿上来的蚀骨的快感，似浪潮一样朝他打过来。

体内的活物越来越硬热，已经擦得日向肉穴的内壁发麻。影山感觉到日向的后穴开始慢慢痉挛紧缩时，于是发狠地加快了速度，“咕叽咕叽”的水声因此变得更小。

后穴有什么东西要出来的异感令日向更情难自禁，在影山突然舔上早就兴奋起来的乳粒时，日向失声地尖叫了出来，栗眼里都是朦胧的水雾。但是影山没有要停下来等他的意思，愈发快的速度与重的力道就如同加在柴火上的油，彻彻底底点燃了日向身体的敏感度。

日向推着影山的手腕，腰臀扭动着想要逃离，可仍被扣得死死的。随即他转变方法，甬道将影山的肉刃吸得更紧。

“呼…嗯，不要闹…”影山鬓角处流下了汗珠，滑流消失在锁骨间。

“呜唔，明…明是你，啊！在闹…哈啊……”整个下半身都被弄得湿哒哒的日向伸手摸上了交合处，部分液体还流淌在他手掌上，这是失禁吗？不断处于高潮快感里的日向感觉自己听到了影山剧烈的心跳声，又或者是他的，在耳膜上鼓动着。

臀肉跟着影山每一次抽出都会与他的胯骨弹一次亲密接触，带上了艳红。日向喉咙里的呻吟与喘息全都凌乱地吐露出来，他很想痛骂身上的男人，甬道里的阴茎似乎又大了一圈，要被捅坏捅穿的害怕里仍夹着高峰的欲望刺激。

等热液喷溅到深处的软肉上时，日向在影山的亲吻下昏睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你还是你，有我一喊就心颤的名字。”

如奶油般软稠的云朵上夹杂着太阳味的几抹橙，主卧门被推开，还带着懵懵睡意的影山飞雄走到冰箱面前。

打开左边的冰冻室，冷气扑面袭来，让影山的瞌睡散去不少，最上层放着的是薄荷味的冰淇淋，外面的包装是清新的绿壳。影山要讲实话，他和日向并没有多喜欢甜食，但在谷地仁花的百般恳求与安利下，收下了这份夏日礼物，意外地他俩并不排斥这种零食。

今天很奇怪，不怎么会睡懒觉的日向翔阳现在还没有从床上起来，昨晚上并没有过火吧。没有多想的影山飞雄关上冰冻室，从保鲜室里端着早餐食材进了厨房，裸着上半身简单系上了围裙，这让他宽肩窄腰的体型毕露，手臂富有力量感的肌肉曲线被恰到好处地显露出来，一如既往低气压的脸孔又隐隐地流露了禁欲感。

换做往常，这个时候在旁边的日向一定会来多嘴，然后早餐就会变成另一个意味。

“唔…”微弱的光亮猝不及防照射在日向半埋在枕头里的脸颊，日向艰难地撑开眼皮，落地窗外浅蓝色的天幕出现在眼前，他慢慢从过于宽敞的榻榻米上爬起来，被单顺着重力从背脊上滑下，整个人笼罩在一层变幻的光晕里，像一颗裹着轻绡的太阳石。

日向伸手起了个懒腰，细窄优美的腰臀拗出一道引人犯罪的曲线，揉了揉后腰的他并没有注意到掩盖在睡衣下的吻痕。周围陌生的环境让日向翔阳脑袋更迷糊了起来，自己是因为昨天刚和影山在最后一次春高赛前确定交往关系而睡糊涂了吗？用力拍了拍自己的脸，是真实的感觉。

“日向你该起床了…”简单准备好早餐的影山推开主卧门想叫日向起床，结果看到了对着墙壁发呆的日向，仿佛一瞬间又回到高中的犯蠢样。

眼前的影山跟印象里的完全不一样，体格和感觉都不一样，墨色的眼底像藏着一整片弥漫着雾霭的森林，此时的他就只能大睁着眼懵懂地驻足在外，犹如一只迷途的动物，但又不敢深入他为他开辟的蹊径。日向捂住了心口，深吸了一口气，转过头不敢看影山，那无端的心跳加速让他慌乱，更别提，对方还裸着上半身。

“你为什么不穿好衣服啊！混蛋影山！！”本来就为交往这件事而心率不齐的日向现在更是觉得自己马上就要休克掉了。

终于意识到哪里有不对劲的影山飞雄走到日向身后，伸手扳过日向起了红晕的脸，额头贴上对方的，“没有发烧，你是睡糊涂了吗？”

日向翔阳抬手挡住眼睛，支支吾吾开口：“你先放开我…”

奇迹般能正常沟通的两人坐在餐桌前，了解到和梦幻电影一样魂穿的剧情发生到自己恋人身上的影山沉默地盯着正机械咀嚼着食物自称“17岁”的日向。

‘电影里主角遇到这种事情是怎么解决来着…？’

自称“22岁”的影山传递过来的视线灼得他心尖一阵阵瑟缩起来，日向低头回味着嘴里的味道，从味蕾一点点蔓延开的甜，但他又从里面咀嚼出一种不可名状的苦。

“多谢款待。”日向合着掌心说完礼貌性话语，下一秒那双每日都在修理的手划过他的下唇，日向像触电般僵了一瞬，比手指更柔软的唇压了上来，男人的舌尖舔过他嘴边残留的酱液。

“…！？！！”日向再次红着脸猛地推开面前的影山然后从椅子上站起来，“你！你干什么啊！”

“抱歉，我习惯性……”影山动作分明有些迟疑地收回手，看着面前的人跑回了“出生地点”，他压抑着体内某种鼓噪不安的渴求，像瘾君子那样呼吸了一口对方刚刚残留在这里清香甘甜的气息。

脱力靠门上的日向翔阳无情地拍着自己的脸，晚来的青春期躁动这时候异常强烈，他没敢想下去，他刚刚是有下意识地想去亲吻对方的。

估摸着僵持了3个小时，到了午餐时间。看着窗外的好天气和手里不知不觉又拿起来的排球，影山飞雄自认为有了一个绝妙的解决尴尬气氛的办法。有了想法便付出实际行动的影山敲起了本就属于两人的主卧门。

里面的人仍是在装死。

“日向…下午去球场怎么样？”影山飞雄转着手里的排球，语气过分柔软。

半响，门从里拉开，一颗橘色的脑袋冒了出来。日向翔阳有些戒备盯着影山，说：“你不能再有什么习惯性之类的动作！”

心有不甘答应要求后，影山飞雄带着日向翔阳步行到附近的体育馆，节假日的缘故，来这里的人意外地没几个。

“影山，你能发球让我试试接一传吗？”日向手指不安地攥紧了运动衫的布料，本来是比自己小的恋人现在比自己大出了几岁，日向有些不习惯叫着对方的姓氏。

“嗯。”影山莫名其妙也跟着对方青涩起来，耳廓有些发烫。

连着几个强有力的发球，日向都是半吊着触球。

在影山再准备发球时，日向突然开口问道：“影山，这个时候的我和排球怎样？”

‘他是美丽野兽，也是奇迹怪物。’

溺死于太阳石里橙色海洋也不会后悔吧。影山勾唇笑着开口：“和我还是差一点。”

“！！影山！！”和他较劲，多说一句话的这些讨厌的习惯都没变！

半天的球场友好交流让两个笨蛋没了之前的尴尬，淋浴完的日向陷在纯色的被单里，完全没有意识到接下来会遇见的突发状况。

主卧门再次被推开，影山半敞着浴袍就踏了进来，日向听到响声回头看到他时，整个人从床上弹了起来，全身就像烧成龙虾般。

“我，我去外面睡！”

从影山飞雄的角度看，日向翔阳整个耳朵都红了起来，潋滟出一种令人窒息的艳丽。脱笼而出的恶欲驱使影山猛地钳住了日向的肩膀，将他抵在了木门上。

两个人从一开始都在压抑的肾上腺素此刻不断上升，日向几乎能听见自己紊乱的呼吸声。影山却更过分地扣住日向的劲瘦的腰，刚沐浴后纯净诱人的香味霎时溢满了两个人的喉咙。

“日向，你，是硬了吗？”掌心触碰到那处高温的影山明知故问地用另一只手掐住怀里人的后颈，手指嵌入那头柔软的发丝里，借着身高优势低下头，嘴唇凑近他的耳根。

“没有，唔…！”日向颤得本能想躲开，后颈却被牢牢握在影山的大手里，头颈动弹根本不得，紧绷的脖颈有了一条漂亮而旖旎的曲线。影山顺着那曲线舔上去，一口含住了那已经通红的耳垂。

从未与对方有过这种“亲密接触”的日向一刹当机般傻掉了，那滚烫的热意像瘟疫般从耳垂扩散，日向全身随着影山的动作微微战栗起来，焦灼的情欲气息占据了整个房间，微弱的呻吟从日向的口中溢出，而这微弱的声音就像是一粒火星溅进了影山飞雄的血液里，顷刻间炸开成一片烈焰。

两根手指长驱直入地探进日向的口腔里，纠缠起他的舌尖，抵着柔软的内膜缓缓摩擦。仿佛探进来的不是手指，而是别什么东西，荒谬的联想羞得日向闭上了眼，无法合拢的嘴唇呼出了凌乱的喘息。

“抱歉，日向。”影山被津液濡湿的手指顺着日向的脖颈缓缓滑了下去，指尖挑开了他系好的浴袍带，这具身体并不是日向记忆里的，褪去了少年的青涩，小腹上的肌肉线条清晰流畅，手指沿着人鱼线游入了禁忌色情的部位。

“唔啊，啊，不行…！影，影山…”性器被喜欢的人握住手淫冲击的羞耻感要命地鞭笞着日向，他裸露在外的脚趾蜷缩起来，小腿绷得笔直。

影山空出来的左手抚起日向的咽喉，吻上了挂有一丝津液的嘴唇，整个舌根放肆地在对方嘴里玩弄，断断续续的呜咽声时不时传出，随后真正带上哭腔的呻吟溢出，黏黏的白色浊液从影山手指的缝隙里漫溢到腹部上，渗进扭曲在一起的肌肉沟壑，泛着淫艳的湿意。

“啊…哈嗯，影山！别看！唔呜……”他是真的哭了，像初次经历这种事时被对方发现的孩子,害臊得紧咬着嘴唇，卷翘的睫毛湿润得粘在了一起，胸前的两粒乳尖却红得触目。

是17岁，不是23岁。反应过来的影山伸手捂上了嘴，他确实不太能理解自己越来越性奋的原因，他带着歉意再次吻上日向的唇，他这次是循序渐进地加深这个吻，刻意地撩拨引导他一样，模拟性交似的缓慢吞吐。

日向感觉喉头就像有一簇火在烧，一路烧遍胸腹直抵下腹，等影山结束这个吻时，日向边想着往后逃，边面红耳赤地呼吸着久违的空气，他刚射过一次的肉茎又挺立起来。

一缕津液从唇角滑下，影山没有替他擦拭去，而是低头吮掉了那丝水渍。情色体贴是举动让日向的视线更不聚焦，他觉得自己真的是掉进了十分恐怖又迷幻的梦境。

影山的目光一直停留在日向的脸上，但唇舌却慢慢游走在他胸膛上，糜丽的绯色渐渐晕满了日向整个身体，被肆虐过的每一寸肌肤都似着火般燎烧起来，下身的性器沁出了泪水般几滴透明的液体。

手指抹去前端的粘液，然后探进了甬道深处已经自动开始变软涌出肠液的后穴，滑腻修长的手指轻而易举地挤进了紧缩的肉壁，随即日向的腰臀被影山往上一托，整个人被扛在影山的直肩上，突出蝴蝶骨的背脊下一刻接触到软和的被单。

“啊……哈！…影山…”日向意识到有滑腻的东西跟着手指挤进来后，心理上的再次冲击让他头晕目眩。

契合度极高又十分熟悉的身体，影山敏锐地捕捉到日向又会被那酥麻的痒意勾得发抖，影山屈起指骨，强势地攻占这片只是属于他的领地，时轻时重地研磨挤压着温润的内壁。

手指从他体内撤出，带着一股黏腻的淫液，失禁般地沿着腿根流下，日向就像被折断翅膀与骨头般，脊椎发软地陷在被单里，下身的布料变成了深色，比他更烫的硬物抵在了穴口。

影山不动声色地盯着日向，橙色的星轨终会被墨蓝的天河吞没，再随之融为一体。

日向一口咬紧影山的颈侧，听到那声沙哑的低哼，身体也随之往下一沉，炽热的肉刃便拓进了他的菊穴。阴茎的前端不断撑开肉壁，心理上的陌生与身体上的熟悉矛盾得让日向忍不住收缩着肉穴。

肉刃上突起的脉络与敏感的黏膜不断摩擦，酸胀感席卷了日向的四肢。影山皱紧了眉，内壁的软肉咬得过紧，湿热的蠕动的软肉不断按摩着肉刃上每一处。

“日向…嗯，放松…”影山每次插入的力道都很强，但速度不快，像是在等日向习惯，又像是与肉壁厮磨着，紧致的内壁被充实成他的形状，再撑开。

“呜……哈啊，不，不行…！”张开的大腿不住地打颤，日向觉得小腿肚紧绷得快抽筋了，每一次影山性器的棱角擦过肉壁时蹿上来的蚀骨的快感，似浪潮一样朝他打过来。

体内的活物越来越硬热，已经擦得日向肉穴的内壁发麻。影山感觉到日向的后穴开始慢慢痉挛紧缩时，于是发狠地加快了速度，“咕叽咕叽”的水声因此变得更小。

后穴有什么东西要出来的异感令日向更情难自禁，在影山突然舔上早就兴奋起来的乳粒时，日向失声地尖叫了出来，栗眼里都是朦胧的水雾。但是影山没有要停下来等他的意思，愈发快的速度与重的力道就如同加在柴火上的油，彻彻底底点燃了日向身体的敏感度。

日向推着影山的手腕，腰臀扭动着想要逃离，可仍被扣得死死的。随即他转变方法，甬道将影山的肉刃吸得更紧。

“呼…嗯，不要闹…”影山鬓角处流下了汗珠，滑流消失在锁骨间。

“呜唔，明…明是你，啊！在闹…哈啊……”整个下半身都被弄得湿哒哒的日向伸手摸上了交合处，部分液体还流淌在他手掌上，这是失禁吗？不断处于高潮快感里的日向感觉自己听到了影山剧烈的心跳声，又或者是他的，在耳膜上鼓动着。

臀肉跟着影山每一次抽出都会与他的胯骨弹一次亲密接触，带上了艳红。日向喉咙里的呻吟与喘息全都凌乱地吐露出来，他很想痛骂身上的男人，甬道里的阴茎似乎又大了一圈，要被捅坏捅穿的害怕里仍夹着高峰的欲望刺激。

等热液喷溅到深处的软肉上时，日向在影山的亲吻下昏睡了过去。

————

暖黄的光线落在准备起床的两人身上，日向笔着手指在影山的蝴蝶骨上乱转着圈。

“感觉我像是睡了很久似的。”日向翔阳摸着昏沉的脑袋，撇了一眼有些茫然的影山，“你这是什么眼神？很奇怪唉…”

影山手指弹上起了胡闹心思日向的额头，回答道：“哪里奇怪，只是在想‘你还是你，有我一喊就心颤的名字’这句话果然很适合。”

“！！！”眼眶内疼出水雾的日向意外地红了耳朵，强作镇定的说：“你不要一大早就说这么轻浮的话！”

紊乱的声线却完美泄露了心底的慌乱。

‘春天就是发情和影山飞雄。’

fin


End file.
